winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 520
Liebesprobleme ist die zwanzigste Folge der 5. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Musa singt das Lied ihrer Mutter um die singenden Wale nach Melody zurückzubringen. Die Winx müssen ihr Wissen über die Natur und all seine Geschöpfe verfeinern, um gegen Tritannus eine Chance zu haben." Inhalt An der Säule des Gleichgewichts kämpfen immer noch die Winx gegen Tritannus und die Trix. Doch sie werden damit konfrontiert, dass Darcy und Stormy die singenden Wale unter ihrer Kontrolle gebracht haben. Die Schwestern versuchen Icy davon zu überzeugen Tritannus endlich zu verlassen. Doch Icy würde eher ihre Schwestern verlassen, als ihren geliebten Tritannus. Daraufhin haut sie mit ihm und dem Siegel ab. Musa stellt sich den singenden Walen und kann sie mit ihrem Sirenix-Zauber "Stimme des Sirenix" Darcys Bann von den Walen nehmen. Nun müssen sich die Winx um die destabilisierte Säule des Gleichgewichts kümmern. Mit einer Sirenix-Konvergenz schaffen sie es, die Säule zu retten. Anschließend kehren sie zurück nach Melody, wo Ho-Boe sie empfängt. In Alfea will Miss Faragonda die Mädchen im Wissen über die Natur und ihre Geschöpfe schulen. Professor Palladium soll die Mädchen unterrichten. Bloom und Sky haben immer noch Liebesprobleme, da sie sich mit gegensätzlichen Meinungen von der Konferenz getrennt haben. Sie will ihn anrufen, doch statt Sky nimmt Diaspro den Anruf an. Sie will einen Riegel zwischen die beiden schieben und sagt Bloom, dass ab jetzt sie, alle Gespräche für Sky annimmt und sie erst mit ihr sprechen muss, bevor sie mit Sky telefonieren kann. Bloom will das nicht hinnehmen und ruft Sky auf dem Handy an. Doch Sky ist in einer Besprechung und nimmt die Anrufe nicht entgegen. Bloom ist am Boden zerstört. Sogar ihre Sirenix-Beschützerin kommt aus ihrer Sirenix-Schatulle hervor und redet ihr gut zu. Bloom erkennt, dass sie das Problem ist und sie Sky mehr vertrauen muss. Bei Professor Palladium findet die Trainingsstunde in der Voliere von Alfea statt. Dort sind die Kräfte der Mädchen zu gering um sich verwandeln zu können und sie müssen zusehen, wie sie alleine zurechtkommen. Kaum dort angekommen werden sie von riesigen Adlern angegriffen. Die Winx verstecken sich in farbigen Blumen und entkommen so. Dabei beobachten sie, dass die Adler einfach nur an die goldenen Blumen wollten und sie die Winx als Gefahr ansahen. Als Friedensangebot wollen sie den Adlern nun die Blumen darbieten. Stella ist jedoch so von der Natur inspiriert, dass sie an Flora ein neues Outfit ausprobiert. Diese wird daraufhin von einem roten Adler angegriffen, da er Flora für Futter hält. Die Winx schaffen es, die goldenen Adler für sich zu gewinnen und nehmen gemeinsam die Verfolgungsjagd auf und können Flora retten. Derweil setzt Tritannus das zweite Siegel in den Herrscherthron ein und wird erneut seiner Kräfte beraubt. Während Icy zu Tritannus eilt, überlegen Darcy und Stormy wie sie ihre Schwester zurückgewinnen können. Ereignisse * Icy lässt ihre Schwestern zurück und verschwindet mit Tritannus. * Musa befreit die singenden Wale mit ihrem Sirenix-Zauber "Stimme des Sirenix" von Darcys Kontrolle. * Die Winx stabilisieren die Säule des Gleichgewichts mit einer Konvergenz. * Bloom erkennt, dass sie mehr Vertrauen in Sky haben muss. * Professor Palladium schickt die Winx für ein Training in die Voliere von Alfea. * Tritannus setzt das zweite Siegel in den Herrscherthron ein und wird erneut seiner Kräfte beraubt. Debüt * Musas Sirenix-Zauber "Stimme des Sirenix" * Voliere von Alfea * Riesige Adler Charaktere *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Layla *Kiko *Spezialisten **Sky **Brandon *Alfea **Faragonda **Palladium *Blooms Beschützerin des Sirenix *Ho-Boe *Königliche Familie von Eraklyon **Erendor **Samara *Diaspro *Riesige Adler *Feinde **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Tritannus Trivia * Das ist die erste Folge in der 5. Staffel, wo man keine Verwandlungssequenz der Winx sieht. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 5) Kategorie:Melody Kategorie:Unendlicher Ozean ca:Problemes ďamor en:Winx Club - Episode 520 es:Winx Club - Episodio 520 gl:Os problemas do amor it:Problemi Sentimentali pt:Os problemas do amor pt-br:Os Problemas do Amor ro:Probleme de iubire ru:Проблемы любви